Locked In Your Love
by Phanstarlight
Summary: Descole began visiting Layton's office more and more frequently after his first surprise entrance. But then one day Layton lets slip that Luke is away for a few days and Descole gets an idea that very quickly turns into something much more. Sequel to Just Curious. Hershel/Descole smut and fluff.
**This is actually one of the longest one shots I've ever published! Credit to khrssc on DeviantArt for the cover art. I don't own Professor Layton or any of the characters related to him, which is probably for the best after writing this. Enjoy!**

Descole's appearances at Layton's office were becoming more and more frequent over the past six months. After that very first surprise appearance, Descole had decided that he would make his visits a regular habit- only to check up on the other man to make sure he was okay, of course. The Professor had picked up on this rather quickly but any time he tried to ask when Descole would arrive next in an attempt to plan around it the man simply smirked, loving the essence of surprise that was evoked whenever he saw him. But then one day Layton announced offhandedly during conversation over cups of tea that Luke was away on a field trip for the following few days and an idea immediately sprung to Descole's mind. He smirked to himself as he left the office when the Professor had to attend a class. In a few days, that man would be in for a real surprise.

* * *

A few days had passed since Descole's most recent visit and Layton found himself humming as he walked down the pavement towards his apartment. Even his students had started to notice their Professor's sudden happiness and slowly he himself had seen it too. Ever since Descole's first visit to his office, Layton had become an oddly cheerful man; a bounce in his step, a smile on his lips, and laughter on the tip of his tongue. He had absolutely no idea how or why Descole had this effect on him- the man was madness on legs- but something had clicked in Layton's head and it refused to be switched off. That smiled stayed on his face as he unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside. He shut the door behind him and took off his jacket and shoes. He was about to call out to greet Luke but then he remembered Luke would not be home until the following day and despite himself, Layton sighed a little in relief. As much as he adored the boy, he was surprisingly relieved to have the night to himself. But as he stepped around into his living room, it turned out that would not be the case because draped a little too dramatically across his sofa was the very man who had caused him so much unwarranted happiness.

"Descole?" Layton raised an eyebrow as Descole smirked up at him.

"How's this for a surprise?" Descole flamboyantly waved his arm in greeting but Layton could only roll his eyes in reply.

"It's a good thing Luke's away. I wouldn't like to explain to him why you are here" Layton sighed softly, sitting himself down next to the other man.

"So, you haven't told your apprentice about our little meetings. Want to keep me a special secret, all to yourself?" Descole smirked.

"To what pleasure do I owe you for a visit in my own home?" Layton smirked back since he had decided long ago that in was much more rewarding to just go with Descole's dramatic tendencies rather than fight against them.

"Just checking up on you, seeing how you were doing"

"You saw me three days ago" Layton tilted his head slightly and to his great surprise, he was convinced he actually saw Descole blush a little under his mask.

"A lot can happen in three days" Descole answered smoothly, regaining his composure. The two of them quickly fell into their usual pattern of conversation, Layton completely unaware that Descole was slowly getting closer towards him until he felt the other man's hand slip onto his thigh. Layton's cheeks were instantly tinted pink at the sensation of the hand on his thigh combined the amorous look Descole was giving him. Without really thinking about it, he gently pulled Descole forwards and kissed him. He smiled softly as Descole's arms wrapped around his waist. Recently, he had noticed Descole's movements becoming softer and almost more loving. He would do small, unnecessary things like holding Layton's hand and wrapping his arms around him for no reason at all. A small smirk spread across Descole's face as he pulled away slightly and rested their foreheads together. Layton tentatively placed his hand in Descole's and Descole squeezed his hand gently in reply, causing Layton to smile to himself. They remained silent for a while, simply feeling the closeness of each other. But then Descole slowly lifted his head to look up at Layton once more. Layton's breath caught in his throat as he felt Descole's breath brush up against his lips before they were pushed together again. The kiss itself was gentle but the emotions behind it were passionate and desperate.

They continued this for a while, their kisses gradually becoming longer and more needing while their hands started to wander. Descole slipped his hand up Layton's shirt as their tongues swirled together and Layton's hand tentatively stroke circles on the side of Descole's thigh. Suddenly Descole stood and pulled Layton up with him, trying his best to not let their lips break contact. Layton was so lost in the thrill of Descole's lips against his that he didn't even realise they were moving until he was pushed lightly down onto the edge of his bed. His eyes widened slowly at the implications but then they widened even more when Descole actually back off a little after seeing his uncertainty.

"I will ask this once and once only," Descole said in a surprisingly soothing voice. His eyes were sparkling and a small smile rested on his lips. All traces of his usual confidence and drama were gone. Layton nodded slowly, indicating for Descole to continue speaking.

"Is this what you want?" Descole didn't come right out and say it but Layton had a pretty good grasp on what this was all building to.

"It is" Layton said and smiled over at the other man. And he meant it, this was what he wanted. He knew that eventually it would all eventually come crashing down and doing this would only make their connection stronger and therefore the inevitable heartbreak more painful, but this was truly what they both wanted. Descole seemed pleased with the answer Layton had given him and he walked over to the other man before pushing him further up the bed and straddling his lap. Their lips found each other again and Layton softly moaned as Descole's tongue slipped into his mouth, their hips pressing together as Layton arched his back a little. One of Descole's hands slipped back up Layton's shirt and the other threaded itself through Layton's hair, gently tipping the top hat off his head. Layton replied by wrapping his arms around Descole's hips and pulling him closer. In a matter of minutes, the well-grounded control within Layton's mind fled to be replaced with a mess of half-produced thoughts in between the quiet moans and deep kisses. He was vaguely aware of kicking off his shoes and his shirt being carefully unbuttoned before being slipped off his shoulders and blindly cast aside. Without much thought, he started pulling at Descole's clothes, teasing them off his body. His hand reached up to cup the back of Descole's head, gripping the soft hair between slightly shaking fingers. He could feel his trousers being pulled off as he went to reach up for Descole's mask but then quickly retracted his hand. They both knew exactly where this was going and yet something still felt wrong about removing Descole's mask. It was his shield from the outside world, his protection, and he trusted that Layton understood that. And he did. So instead, his hand came to rest on Descole's hip.

He hadn't really been aware of his own thinking until now but as Descole's lips pressed up against his, an unplanned stream of consciousness came to light in his mind. Descole pushed back a little as his sharp eyes travelled up to meet his, almost seeming to sense Layton's sudden self-enlightenment before leaning down and kissing him once more. He gently pushed Layton back, slowly lowering two of them down onto the mattress. Layton took the chance to undo his belt and throw Descole's trousers to unknown spot on the floor.

"You were right," Layton said, breathless as he lay back "I want you. I believe that I always have and I fear that I always will"

His voice trembled on the last few words as Descole's hips ground against his. He felt the chill of cool air on his skin as his briefs were pulled away, leaving him fully exposed as Descole's cool hand travelled down his torso before brushing just briefly over his erection. His head tilted back and his lips parted with a soft moan. Descole hovered over his hips, smirking as his gaze flicked up to briefly admire the look of pleasure on Layton's face before he ran his tongue gently up Layton's shaft, relishing the in the half-sigh and half-moan it drew from him before pulling back. Descole bit his lip slightly before pulling off his own underwear and stroking a hand over his own length, smirk lingering on his face as he saw Layton watching his every movement. Layton groaned, wriggling under the man kneeling over his thighs. He'd never done this before, not like this with... But any concerns of gender he may have held completely slipped away as a quiet gasp stuttered out of his lips. After being distracted by his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed Descole dip down to run his tongue teasingly over his length once more. Layton's hips bucked slightly and Descole playfully winked up at him as he still had one hand on his own length and was coating himself in enough lube to make it less painful for Layton. He would never hurt him, not directly at least. It was a strange situation to find himself in, he realised. The man who had gotten in the way of everything and foiled his every plan was now lying naked underneath him, gazing up at him with lust filled eyes.

"Please," Layton whispered. Descole grinned, parting Layton's legs and setting himself between them.

"With pleasure" Descole replied as he caressed Layton's entrance with surprising care before pressing the tip of his cock inside him. Layton gripped onto the sheets and he was sure his heart briefly stopped at the sudden sensation.

"Relax, Hershel" Descole whispered, running one hand tenderly through Layton's hair as he eased further inside him. If Layton's head hadn't been spinning quite so much, he may have been rather surprised at the sound of his first name falling from the other man's lips. He gazed up at him, hands fumbling upwards before coming to rest on Descole's upper arms.

"You're still too tense, Hershel" he said softly as he pushed a little deeper and cherished the partly surprised and partly pleasured look on Layton's face. He wrapped his hand around Layton's length, gently gripping and stroking until Layton unwittingly unclenched just enough to allow Descole to thrust fully inside of him. Layton cried out as Descole hit a spot inside him that he hadn't known existed until that very moment. It seemed to unlock something inside of his mind and he found himself raising his legs slightly higher and wrapping them around Descole's waist. Together they built up a rhythm; slow at first but gradually gaining speed. Layton gripped Descole's arms tighter. He could feel a burning heat building in his lower back and thighs. He looked up to find Descole's face looking down to him. Not with his usual smirk, but with an expression of adoration and, dare he call it, love. He wasn't sure what made him do it, but he reached up and dragged his nails up Descole's thighs and much to his unrealised delight the other man actually moaned, faltering briefly in his rhythm with his back arching as he thrust his hips forwards. They shuddered almost simultaneously as the desperation grew rapidly within them both. One more thrust and Layton couldn't hold on any longer. With a pleasure-filled cry, he came over Descole's fingers with such strength that he was briefly concerned he could actually black out. But then he felt a second burst of bliss as he felt Descole release inside of him, a breathy moan falling from his lips.

Gently Descole rolled himself off Layton to lay next to him. Their heavy breathing filled the room and silently Layton reached down and clasped Descole's hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

"Of all the things I thought I would do tonight, that was most definitely not one of them" Layton chuckled to himself.

"I enjoy surprising you" Descole whispered before shifting his body to face Layton, connecting their eyes. Something about Descole had changed. While he was still as dramatic and bold as ever, there was an underlying layer of care and affection beginning to show itself to Layton. He had figured out rather early on that Descole found him pleasing to the eye but only now was Layton starting to see the true and honest devotion Descole felt towards him. Gradually he pressed himself up against the other man, curling his body into a ball as Descole's body responded by wrapping itself around him. Together they began to lose consciousness but just before Layton drifted into sleep he could have sworn he heard Descole say something that almost sounded like 'I love you'.


End file.
